It's gonna be a long day
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: Prince Vegeta enjoys the company of beautiful men. But what of this beautiful man? AU VegetaGoku Mpreg
1. Goku's POV and Meeting one another

Ok, this is my very first Yaoi, I hope you like it, it's long but lovely Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ so don't sue.plz, and another thing, if I don't put a disclaimer in my other chapters take the advice of this one.thanks Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW  
  
It's gonna be a long day  
  
Setting takes place in another dimension where Kakarott/ Goku is a third- class-Saiyan, living as a third-class-Saiyan in his late teens. Vegeta is still the prince and is living as one, in his early twenties. Frieza and Bulma don't exist and they are on Vegetasei now. In this dimension, women Saiyans and males with the G-gland are valued the most and treated with a great respect because there are very few women in the Saiyan race. At times, a woman would be the one to choose her mate, and vice-versa for the males with the gland. Sometimes, however, and most times, the male is the one to choose a mate and the woman has very little say in the matter except to comply by baring a child and keeping her mate's bed warm. Also, the Saiyan race conquered planet earth about a hundred years ago, most humans are slaved that are paid regularly and some Saiyans hold the same position yet of higher status.  
  
I wonder why Goku is so angry. ~-~-~-~-~- Prolog Goku's POV  
  
Darn it! Why the heck did I have to be born with that gland! It's not like I did something wrong in my entire life, is it? I mean, for a Saiyan I'm practically a saint. I do what I'm told and follow orders, daily. I mean, yeah, I don't kill like a Saiyan should, but is that the punishment Kami has given me! I hope Krillin will be my mate.no he has a girl.Well, at least I can keep it a secret until my 20th birthday. Freak! I forgot! It's in a month! Ok.now. all I have to do is marry some girl and no one will have to know.right? Chapter 1  
  
Meeting one another  
  
Author's POV  
Vegeta walked down the lonely halls of his quarters, bored by the incessant ramblings of his father: You must take a mate; you must take a mate. over and over again, were his words. I'll be damned if I have to take a woman, he thought to himself, pushing open his bedroom chamber doors and then flopping down on his large mattress. "Vegeta-sama." A voice purred in his ear, nipping it gently and a hard body rubbed against his back. "Not now, Radditz." Vegeta told his third-class slave, moving away from him. "Ouji." Radditz whined, pushing his hard-on to Vegeta's back and rubbing suggestively, making the smaller Saiyan prince shiver. "I've had.a long day." Vegeta purred in his thick accented voice, pushing his back against the well-muscled chest. Radditz dipped his neck down and nipped at the sensitive flesh of the prince's skin, lavishing the smoky taste of him. The prince was well known for his liking of men; even his father suggested that he take on a male-mate with the gland. Being that his father favored men over women, even though Vegeta's mother was, in fact, female, she died in birth and it is recognized that males are stronger when it comes to childbirth. "I'll make you relax." Radditz whispered in the prince's ear. Even though Radditz didn't have the gland, he was favored as his prince's concubine, a position used for women and men alike. Radditz had been taken from his family very young and only knew of his life at the palace, first as a 'regular' slave (he was paid for his work; like cleaning and organizing), and then as the prince's 'personal' slave or whore if you would dare call him such. "Mmmm." The prince hummed, as Radditz moved his hands, expertly, around his clothed chest and over his erect nipples. Radditz then worked his way down with his hands, grasping the fabric of Vegeta's pants and moving his hands under the clothing, grabbing the rigid member and squeezing it, running his hand up and down in a taunting motion. 'Mmmm,' was all that could be heard through the room as Vegeta reached closer to his heaven of completion. Radditz then pulled his hand away, getting a disapproving 'humph' in return. He slid Vegeta's pants off from the back, taking off the shirt as well and leaving an angry, naked prince. Radditz then bent his head over Vegeta's shoulder and captured his mouth in a feverish kiss, sucking on his tongue and again moving his hands up and down the prince's shaft. Vegeta broke the kiss, in need of air and about to climax, not noticing Radditz moving behind him in his haze of pleasure. Thrusting himself forward, Radditz slowly filled his prince with his own 9 inches of flesh, rubbing himself in the tight walls of him, sending the both of them into a white light of haze of ecstasy. Both of the Saiyans lay, panting on one another, and smelling one another's scent. A knock came to the door of the prince's chamber. "Milord," a man spoke from behind the thick doors, "a man is here to speak with you, regarding your.Radditz." Vegeta looked up at a frowning Radditz, knowing that he had to leave but not wanting to let this moment of ecstasy and completion (for now) go. "Send him away." Vegeta exclaimed gruffly. "I'm sorry my Lord, but this person says that he has the right to speak with your.Radditz. He says that he will take the palace by force and showed a great amount of strength," the man told when he heard the prince's reply. Vegeta got up from the bed, quickly pulling on a pair of pants, his discarded shirt and some boots. "Get dressed." He told Radditz that lay on his bed, naked. He did what he was told with a little less then a pout and joined his prince at the doors. Vegeta pushed them open, not caring whether or not he hit the man behind them and starting to consider blowing the pile of shit to smithereens, then thought better when he saw men standing as guards for him. "So, this man is.of what status?" Vegeta asked the shorter man that seemed to cower. "He, um, seems to be a third-class warrior, sir," the man stuttered, walking away and expecting the prince to follow, which he did. They walked out into the court yard (Vegeta, Radditz, and the short old man), seeing a man that much resembled Radditz standing in the middle, surrounded by a large number of solders. "Are you the prince?" the man exclaimed looking at Vegeta, fist clenched at his sides and signs of his power rising. Vegeta nodded once, sternly. The young man bowed his head, relaxing at the fact that his brother was with him. "I am called Goku; I am sorry for causing so much of a mess your highness," the young man exclaimed so everyone could hear him, then he bowed again, "I have come to full-fill the request of my dying mother, which is to see her first son again. I'm aware that you have him in your custody, Majesty, and if need be, I will take his place as a slave to full- fill my mother's wishes." Radditz's face went through several stages of shock; his brother.was here.for his mother? "I am who you seek, yet I do not know you." Radditz shouted so the young man could hear him. Goku appeared in front of him, staring into midnight eyes. Radditz could see the resemblances that his brother and he carried alike, making no mistake of their relation. "It's.so wonderful to finally meet you!" Goku exclaimed, swooping up the slightly shorter male and spinning him around. The prince looked on in shock and a shadow of amusement, coming back to his thoughts. "K.Kakarott?" Radditz choked out in the death grip, saying the name his little brother had had when he was born. "Yeah, mom said that you left when I was only a few months old. I always wanted an older brother," Goku said dreamily, putting his brother down, and appearing like a child, "but mom also said that these are not good terms for a reunion, please come home." He whined, innocence clearly his biggest virtue. Radditz couldn't help but stare at his brother when Goku put him down. He looked like an angel.no other way to describe him. He had the innocence of an angel and the looks of one to match as well: beautiful beyond compare. Deep midnight color eyes, strong jaw, at least 6 feet tall and black hair that framed his face in spikes was the picture he made. Not too big and not too skinny...a perfectly toned muscled body and a laugh that spoke of hidden grace. "How dare you approach me in such a manner." Vegeta exclaimed, cutting into Radditz's spoiled thoughts of his brother. Goku looked at the prince, blushing slightly that he forgot his manners and place, once again. Goku bowed and stood a few feet away from his brother that seemed to be studying him closely. "Please, my prince, allow Radditz to return home, if only for a short while to answer my mother's request?" Goku asked innocently, knowing that very few people could resist anything asked when used in that tone, except for his mother, at times. Vegeta gawked at the tall Saiyan before him, his hard-on from a few moments ago, returning. He took in all of the male's details that Radditz had, overlooking the tail that floated in the air loosely and the innocence in the young man's eyes, whereas most Saiyan warriors wore their tails around their waist because it's known as a weakness. "You said that you would take his place?" Vegeta asked, licking his parched lips and straightening up. "If need be, yes, sir. Until he returns, and if he does not then I will stay to pay off his debt," Goku told him, bowing and not really knowing what 'place' he was actually taking. Radditz laughed nervously, wanting to see his mother but not wanting the innocence of his brother to be taken away by the very 'needy' prince. Vegeta nodded once and waved his hand in motion for the guards to take away Radditz. "These men will accompany you to your home, you will leave Radditz with your mother and you will return." Vegeta told him, turning around to leave. By the time Goku returned, most of the palace was quiet except for the sound of grunts and fist hitting air, as he traveled through what is known as the prince's quarters. The men that brought him here told him to wait in the prince's room for the his return, so he had been walking around ever since they left, not knowing which room was his. He came to a large room, emphasized by the size of the massive doors. He walked into the room, looking around and observing the few pieces of furniture. Noting that because of the lush and size of it all, this must be the prince's room. Goku quickly looked around the room, seeing a door that lead to what looked like a bathroom and a door that lead to another room, where all the sounds had been coming from. Being Goku, he walked toward that room with his hands in his pockets and a carefree look on his face. "Stupid Radditz, he just had to leave didn't he?" Vegeta mumbled as he threw kicks and punches at the air. "Oie." Goku exclaimed to him, smiling that innocent smile of his. Vegeta stopped swinging in the middle of a punch and looked down at the smiling Saiyan he had gained to Radditz. "What are you doing here, baka?" Vegeta growled, lowering his ki and coming down to the ground. "It's late; I just wanted to know where'd you want me to sleep." Goku told him gleefully, putting his hand behind his head and chuckling nervously. "Where do you think you're suppose to sleep, baka?" Vegeta asked him sarcastically, noticing the young man's innocence and growling inwardly. "One of the guards said I'm suppose to stay in your room, but I think he was just messing around." Goku giggled, looking at the prince expectantly. "You are supposed to sleep in my room." Vegeta told him, taking a towel out of one of the drawers and putting it around his neck. "Ok then. May I please use some blankets or a sheet perhaps, to sleep on the floor?" Goku asked as politely as possible. Vegeta looked at the young man disbelievingly. "Are you that naïve?" he asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. "What's that?" Goku asked, putting his other hand behind his head and looking thoughtful for a moment. "Exactly how old are you?" Vegeta asked him, walking out of the room and into his own. Goku followed. "19-years-old, I'll be twenty in a month.by the way, do you have a name?" Goku asked and told him courteously. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him; he's almost twenty and still acts like a ten year old? He thought, and then scowled at himself for the comment, realizing that he was stuck with a beautiful man that was innocent beyond belief. "Vegeta, but I'm not to be called just that; it's disrespectful," He told him like he was talking to a child and then flopped down on his bed. "Geta-sama, have you ever been kissed?" Goku asked him, sitting across from him on the floor and looking up with his legs crossed in Indian- style. Vegeta was taken aback by the question, which was something he hadn't expected to hear from the baka, especially someone so mature looking. "Yeah, why do you want to know?" Vegeta asked him, toeing off his shoes and shifting in his tight pants that seemed to get tighter every time Goku looked at him. "Can you tell me what it was like? I mean; I've been kissed before and all, but I think girls kiss weird; it was better when I kissed my friend, Krillin; my mom said that I'm not suppose to be friends with him because he's a human and he's our 'slave', but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right?" Goku said all in one breath, looking up at Vegeta expectantly. Vegeta blinked once, and then again to clear his mind, did Kakarott just say that he liked guys better, he thought to himself with an evil smirk; and then scowled inwardly at the mention of that Krillin guy. "Whatever." He told him, lifting up his shirt and resisting the urge to blush under Goku's gaze that hadn't left the prince ever since he sat down. "Can I ask you another question, Geta-sama?" Goku asked him, once Vegeta got settled into bed. "You're supposed to sleep with me, in my bed, now get your ass up here, baka!" Vegeta exclaimed, starting to get angry at all the questions. Goku stood up from his position on the floor and quickly underdressed, leaving nothing on. He climbed into Vegeta's large bed, and got under the covers. Vegeta turned his back on Goku, facing the wall and Goku faced him. "Geta-sama, is this like a sleep over?" Goku asked in a whisper. Vegeta nodded and turned around to face the beautiful Saiyan. "Do you know what kind of slave sleeps in my bed?" Vegeta asked Kakarott, with his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to look at him. "I don't know; does your bed need cleaning?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta questioningly. Vegeta started to laugh, thinking that having this baka around wouldn't be so bad, that was until he opened his eyes. The shadows the little light cast on Goku's face made him look mysterious and dangerous, even more beautiful, if possible, but instead of an angel, he looked like a dark force of power. Vegeta gasped at how beautiful the shadows and light made Kakarott look, making him seem like the perfect figment of imagination. His eyes traveled down and saw that he wasn't wearing ANY clothing! None at all! "What's wrong, Geta-sama?" Goku asked him when the prince turned pale. "Why." the prince asked him through gritted teeth and closed eyes, "are.you.naked!" Goku looked down at himself and giggled. "I always sleep naked, and you said I could sleep with ya. My mom usually does my clothes when I'm sleep, or I put them in the wash before I go to sleep so I'll have clean clothes the next day." Goku yawned, stretching and moving closer to Vegeta's heat that seemed to rise. Vegeta jumped out of the bed, so hard he was ready to climax if he stayed next to him too long. He started to tremble lightly, struggling to remain calm and in control so he wouldn't jump the poor guy. Goku sat up in the bed, the silk sheets pooling on his lap and exposing his well muscled chest and abs (8-pack, I might add). Vegeta backed away slowly, a look of horror and fascination printed on his face. "What's wrong?" Goku asked him, looking around the room to see what had excited the prince. He stood up and walked toward the prince that had backed into the door. "Geta-sama, what's wrong?" Goku asked again, so close to Vegeta he had to look down at him to see into frightened eyes. Vegeta needed to get away; he was not going to rape someone, it was just unheard of, especially from a Noble, and a prince at that and.but Kakarott smells so good and looks so beautiful, and.was that his hand on my shoulder? Oh, so warm and such a muscled hard chest and.oh. hands in my hair.umm.he thought when Kakarott pulled him into a comforting embrace and stroked his hair, pulling him to the bed and laying them down. "Are you ok, Vegeta?" Goku whispered in his ear, stroking his hair so he could stop shaking so much. Vegeta gave into Goku's warm embrace, wanting so much more than what he was giving. "Just.a bad thought." Vegeta told him, drifting off to a hazed sleep while Goku stroked his hair and whispered words like: It's all right and I'm here. His comforting scent making his nose tingle and comforting him on an entirely knew level. He fell asleep in his arms, still very hard and excited, but whispered and lured into sleep by the innocent tormenter known as Kakarott, or to be more precise, his new fascination. 


	2. Vegeta's fascination

Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta's fascination  
  
When Goku woke up, he was alone in Vegeta's bed, a note placed next to his pillow read:  
  
Dear Kakarott, I would like to thank you for last night, however, I do not expect you to tell anyone anything or the consequences will be dire. Again, thanks for helping me out, that happens sometimes. I've decided that during your stay, you'll sleep in your own room and such. Down the hall, to your left, you should see a smaller room than the one you're in now, that is your room and the three rooms connected to your room are mine. Your training room and the rest room are the only ones you will use. All of your meals will be brought to your room and I'm not certain when I'll be back to my chambers so don't wait for me. Yes, you may call me that name, Geta-sama, but only when we are not in the presence of others. You job here is to keep me company but don't try too hard. -Prince Vegeta Goku read over the note once and then twice to make sure everything was accounted for, leaving him to search for his room and to wonder why the prince said Dear Kakarott and why he wrote in such a nice manner. Goku shrugged off his thoughts when he came to his room, not noticing that he had been walking around naked. He walked into the room that was being cleaned by a man and a woman that seemed very determined to finish their work. "Oie." Goku exclaimed to them, smiling brightly. They turned to look at him, both turning red at the sight of Goku's nudeness. "I'm sorry, am I early? I can wait if you like," he told them brightly. He turned to leave before the woman that had been cleaning stopped him. "Oh no you don't! You have to put some clothes on first!" The woman exclaimed; reminding Goku of his mother and making him look down at his naked body. He blushed seven shades of red and covered himself; still smiling his best idiots smile. The man that was cleaning quickly handed him some underwear/boxers and a training outfit. Goku took the clothing smiling a thank you and put them on swiftly. "Your training room is over there, it's also connected to Prince Vegeta's training room." The man told him briefly, turning around so Goku could change. "Thank you, what are your names?" Goku asked them after he changed, smiling politely. "I'm Yamcha and that's Chichi." The man told him, smiling back. Goku nodded and headed for the training room, smiling on the way there. Ten hours later Goku came out of the training room, battered and sweaty. He spent all day training, taking out his frustrations on nothing in particular and using the training drones as targets. He stripped the rags quickly and moved toward the bathroom, in need of a shower horribly. He saw that he had some food put out for him before he went into the bathroom even though his stomach growled loudly. "Kakarott-kun, do you think we could have some of your meal?" Yamcha asked him from behind the door of the bathroom. Yamcha and Chichi had been following him around all day making sure he was alright and even having a few conversations with him while he trained. "Yeah, save me some though, ok?" Goku called over the shower curtain that appeared to be designed for short people. "Yeah, Thanks." Yamcha told him and walked toward the large spread of food. Goku washed down the best he could, realizing that his hair was extremely dirty. He washed until the water started to get kinda cold (probably because he had it on boiling hot) and got out of the shower, pulling on a pair of silk boxers after drying off. He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and followed by steam, his skin pale and beautifully odd in the light of the moon that had risen while he was in the shower. His tail waved in the air behind him, hunger his main goal. When he saw that only a little bit of food was missing and that his new friends had left he assumed they were finished hanging out, probably returning to their own quarters. He took a seat at the foot of his bed, grabbing a bowl of rice and chomping down until the bowl was empty. He grabbed another bowl of food, eating that away, one after another, until all that was left was a plate of food large enough to feed two men and a woman. He picked it up and covered the top of it, walking out of his chambers and to where Yamcha and Chichi said they stayed. When he reached Yamcha's room he heard moaning on the other side of the door and then heard someone say Chichi. A slight pink tinted his cheeks when he realized what was happening between his two new friends. He knocked on the door three times, hearing an 'oh shit' and a 'get your pants on'. "Don't mind me, I just wanted to bring you some more food." Goku told them behind the door and then placed the food on the floor for them. He walked back to his chambers, looking around for a moment and then walking into Vegeta's room. Vegeta was sitting at a computer looking thing, watching a video of someone showering. Goku could see that he was messing with something in is lap, pulling on something or other. He walked over to him with his big, innocent smile and plopped down on the bed, focusing on what he saw on the screen Vegeta was watching. It was he; Goku watched himself in the shower from the videotape, he watched himself washing his hair and scrubbing his skin, the camera focusing on his muscles, his abs, his face, and his.He gasped when he saw what the prince was doing. Vegeta sat in the chair, head back in pleasure as his hand worked up and down his shaft, pushing him to ecstasy as he watched his obsession on the screen. "Geta-sama.what are you doing?" Goku gasped, Vegeta turned to him quickly, noticing him for the first time but not actually seeing him, instead seeing his fixation in a pair of black silk underwear. He paused for a while and then began stroking himself harder. The scene pushed him over and he climaxed, a haze covering his vision and a white substance covering his pants. 


	3. Goku’s big buttKrillin’s coming to visit

Chapter 3 Goku's big butt/  
  
Krillin's coming to visit  
  
Goku stared at the prince that seemed to lose all thought and had his eyes closed tightly in pleasure, not believing what he had just seen. He saw the prince of all Saiyans, playing with himself and watching Goku while he was naked (Goku is really naïve, he thought that Chichi and Yamcha were just making out). "Geta-sama?" Goku questioned when the prince opened his eyes and stared into his eyes with a mixture of shock and fear. "Kakarott, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked him quickly, turning off the screen and closing the computer's doors that slid shut. "I.I came to see, how you were doing." Goku told him. Vegeta watched the moon light trail over Kakarott's pale skin and finally noticed the tail that waved in the air lightly. "I.I was just reviewing some security tapes and I.um. got bored, you understand, right?" Vegeta stuttered standing up and moving toward his closet to get out another pair of pants. Goku turned around as the prince changed, not wanting to upset the prince and not wanting his eyes to be giving an invitation. "I was wondering if I could go see my friend perhaps. I mean, he's really nice and I would love some company besides the people you sent for me. I want to.um.maybe go see Krillin?" Goku asked him with his back turned and his eyes closed tightly. "No. You are my slave and you must stay on palace grounds.if you want to see him.he must come here." Vegeta told him as plainly as possible, not exactly enjoying the fact of his fascination being with someone else. Goku spun around, that idiot's smile on his face. "Thanks, Geta-sama, you won't be sorry. Can he come in my room? Can ya meet him?" Goku asked the prince innocently, smiling widely and basically forgetting what happened before. Vegeta nodded and smiled at the idiot, he really needed Radditz. "He can come now or tomorrow, I don't give a damn which." He told him, leaving his room to go and train (training usually helps clear the mind). Goku left the room to find a communicator that would get him in contact with the outer lands where he lived. He found one in the left wall of his room and typed in his number. "Hello?" His brother asked on the other line. "Hey, Radditz, is Krillin there?" Goku asked him smiling widely. "Where the hell are your clothes?" Radditz exclaimed, not really wanting to hear the answer. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't like to wear them so leave me alone!" Goku exclaimed, getting angry with his brother on the screen. "Oh, ok. I thought something else.yeah, he's here, hold on." Radditz told him, leaving the screen to go get Krillin. "Goku!" Krillin screeched in his raspy voice. "Krillin! Wow, it's so good to see ya, it's like a prison here, except I got all this cool stuff! You have to see it. Can you come and visit me?" Goku told him in one breath. "Yeah, the prince allowed you to? Cool, I'll be there in like an hour, and put some clothes on, I don't want people to think ya nuts." Krillin said equally fast. "Ok, I'll see ya in an hour." Goku told him with a childish smile. "Bye, Goku." Krillin said softly, winking before the screen flashed off. "I wonder what I'm gonna do for an hour." Goku said to himself, looking through the closet for something to wear. All that could be seen in the closet were training suits, boots, and armor. He shuffled through it all and found one pair of cargo pants and a no-sleeve white t-shirt. He slipped them on and went to go see what he looked like (he wanted to look presentable for his friend and secret crush). He found a mirror in the bathroom (Saiyans aren't big on looking at themselves too much), observing the way the shirt clung to him and showed every one of his muscles. The cargo pants hung off his behind, not exactly making a statement that said, go away. In fact, the fabric shaped his behind perfectly and for the first time in his life, Goku made a statement, in his mind, about how he looked, man, I have a big butt.He shrugged off the thought of possible reason so many people stared at him and walked back into his room, seeing Yamcha and Chichi sitting on the couch next to his bed, waiting for him. "Sup, guys?" He exclaimed; taking their attention away from the floor that had seemed so interesting. Yamcha and Chichi stared at him like he had grown a second tail, their jaws practically touching the floor and it looked like they were drooling. "Ka.Kakarott-kun?" Yamcha asked like he had seen Goku for the first time and Chichi like she was going to pounce on him any second now. The tail that hung loosely in the air proved to make him even more beautiful then what he was before, and that innocent smiles of his. (*Clears throat and stops drooling). "You guys gotta meet my friend, you'll love him. He's coming here now in about twenty minutes." Goku said excitedly, his tail wagging like a dogs, making Chichi giggle and making Yamcha snap out of his trance and smile. "What's his name?" Chichi asked him, relaxing and thinking about how cute Goku looked, like a child. "Krillin!" Goku yelled, running up to his friend and grapping him in a bear hug, swinging him around. He had been waiting in the courtyard for fifteen minutes with his new friends, Yamcha and Chichi. "Goku, I.can't breath." Krillin choked out, in bad need of air. "Oh, sorry, I just missed ya." Goku exclaimed, putting his friend down and wagging his tail. Vegeta watched from the shadows of the palace porch, behind the marble poles that held up the ceiling, watching his Love play with his little friend. It's not like he's even remotely cute, Vegeta 'humphed' and went to go destroy something. "Come on, I want you to meet Geta-sama, he's really nice and pretty cool!" Goku pulled at his friend. "Seeing that you're so excited I'd say that he's more than just cool." Krillin trailed off suggestively, getting a blush from Goku and a look from that 'Chichi' and 'Yamcha'. Goku shook his head fiercely. "Ya know you and I have to train so I can beat the crap outta ya." Krillin chuckled as his friend pulled him along. "I'll train with you after we find Geta-sama." Goku told him, smiling widely and running up the steps, into the palace, with his friend behind him. He practically ran to his room, wanting his friend to see all the things that he had and all the things that he had done while as the prince's slave. "Man, Goku," Krillin told him, looking around the large room in awe, "and I thought that you people treat me nice. What kinds of slaves live in a room like this?" Krillin asked, sitting down on the silk covered bed. "I don't know, but I haven't done any work like that, you know a slave's work. I think I'm suppose to do something, but instead I've been treated like royalty, I wonder why?" Goku stated, more to himself than to Krillin. Krillin smiled warmly at his friend, his mind wandering into thoughts that probably would have made Goku frightened. "So," Krillin said, clearing his throat and mind of those thoughts, "Where's this 'Geta guy at?" "I'm right here." Vegeta told him gruffly, leaning on the closed door that led from his room to Goku's, "and it's Prince Vegeta!" Krillin's face went pale from shock, here his friend had been talking about some guy and it was the prince himself! Krillin practically jumped off the bed and onto the floor, bowing as low as he could while on his knees. Goku looked from his bowing friend to the prince that had treated him with such kindness. "Hi, Geta-sama, this is Krillin." Goku told him, gleefully. Vegeta looked at Goku for a moment, having to tear his eyes away at the sight of his obsession in a tight shirt and cargo pants. "Kakarott," Vegeta scowled in a parental tone. "Oh, I'm sorry.um.Prince Vegeta." Goku told him looking thoughtful for a moment, "Krillin, I don't think the floor wants you to kiss it." He chuckled picking his short friend up and ruffling short black hair. Krillin laughed nervously, catching a glimpse of the prince that was only a few inches taller then him. The prince was wearing a training outfit that clung to him and outlined every muscle in his body. Black hair swept back in untamed spikes and a form that spoke leadership, was the picture the young prince made. Krillin had had a thing for the same sex ever since he noticed the beauty of his long time companion, Goku. Being two years older then Goku, he had become engaged to a female that his parents suggest he marry, the female working in Goku's home, like he, and baring a child, the female's name was and still is Eighteen. Krillin snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Goku waving his hand in front of his face. "Snap out of it!" Goku yelled at his friend that had been staring at Vegeta. Krillin looked up at him. "I said do you want to go train now?" Goku asked him, a concerned look on his face. Vegeta turned away at the display, jealous of the affection shown by Kakarott. "Geta-sama, will you train with us?" Goku asked him, putting a warm hand on his shoulder. Vegeta seriously considered wiping the hand away and making a bloody mess out of his enthrallment, just so he would no longer be so alluring. "And why would I want to train with a pair of low lives?" He asked him, not turning around so he wouldn't have to meet his beautiful midnight eyes. Goku frowned for a moment and then swooped him up, tossing him over his shoulder and grabbing Krillin on the way to the training room, tucking him under his arm, despite the protest of the two shorter men. He walked into the large training room and closed the door behind him with his foot, placing the two, angry men down and locked the door with the key he had been given. "Now," he told them, putting the key in his back pocket, "the two of you said you were going to train, ni?" He asked, powering up his ki and looking through the swirling purple. "Baka, I should have you killed!" Vegeta exclaimed when Goku put him down and locked the door. "Geta-sama, I didn't do anything," Goku told him, pouting. Krillin looked from one person to the other, not liking what the prince just said and not believing how innocent and cute his friend could look. Vegeta stared at Kakarrot disbelievingly, not believing what his eyes were seeing. Goku's hair turned blond and his eyes a greenish blue, making the pouting face look like that of a child's. "Oh, did I tell you guys when I was training, I learned a new trick?" Goku told them, appearing on the other side of the room. "I bet ya can't win Krillin." Goku teased, sticking his tongue out and chuckling in a jovial way at the look on their faces. "You're a Super Saiyan, Goku?" Krillin said in awe. Vegeta stared at him, this low class idiot! Third-class bastard motherfucker! No, not a. he thought to himself. Goku's eyes turned their midnight blackish-blue and his hair black again. "Darn, I have to find a way to go for a long time." Goku stated to himself, snapping Vegeta out of his wallowing and stopping Krillin from drooling so much. "Well, I could use one of those drinks we had on New Years day, now." Goku giggled, walking out of the room to see if Yamcha could get him some. "I can't believe it," Krillin whispered, "my best friend, a Super Saiyan." Vegeta snorted, half in anger and half in jealously used on his obsession that was just full of surprises. Goku came back in record time with a big bottle of Vodka and a jug of chocolate milk. "Yamcha says that these are the best, and that if I try this, I might want to do it in the presence of friends." Goku told them, gesturing with the bottle of Vodka and milk. Krillin was practically ecstatic, jumping up and down and yelling something along the lines of how wasted he was going to get. Vegeta didn't really hear much of their little conversion, his mind wandering to whether or not he would actually suggest getting drunk with his obsession. His thoughts wavered on the thought of taking advantage of that amble behind so perfectly displayed in beautiful cargo pants, only being beautiful because of the big ass in them. Vegeta started to stare at the butt facing him, being that Goku and Krillin were talking about 'how much fun it would be' and 'wasted, what's that'. He licked his lips, longingly at the perfect, tight, sweet, voluptuous.(* stops writing and takes a trip to the bathroom for 15 minutes) nice behind. "Are you idiots going to jump up and down forever, or are the damn drinks going to be served?" He exclaimed at them not really asking a question but stating a fact. "So then you are going to drink with us, Get-sama?" Goku asked, stopping his ranting about how he really wanted to try the stuff and what happened last time he got drunk. Vegeta nodded, gracing them with a small smirk that made Goku smile back and Krillin blink once and then again to clear his vision. Vegeta and Goku were.absolutely.positively.without a doubt. beautiful. "Here, I'll pour them," Krillin offered, following Goku and Vegeta to Vegeta's room. He looked around the large room, centered by a large bed in black and white silk sheets, much like Goku's but darker. Vegeta plopped down on his bed after moving a small table in front of him, the type usually used in living rooms. "Give them here." Vegeta ordered in a voice that could have been considered disinterested, snatching the bottle of chocolate milk and vodka offered. He placed the containers on the table and pushed a button that looked as if it was connected to the table. Seconds after Chichi came in, Krillin not knowing when his friend and her had first left. "Yes, sire?" Chichi asked, bowing as low as possible while keeping a lady's figure. "It took you too long to get here," Vegeta mumbled, even though Chichi had been his friend along the years, she was still a servant and he basically had to keep up with appearances, being a prince. "I am sorry, sire, it will not happen again," Chichi told him, a secretive smirk on her lips, but her head low and awaited her orders from her 'master'. "Bring three shot glasses, and make it faster then your appearance." Vegeta told her, smiling sarcastically. Goku sat next to Vegeta, to the surprise of both he and Krillin. "Oh, great and mighty sire, I am here as an offering, you may do with me as you please, but," Goku told him sarcastically and in a badly interpreted, maiden's voice, "please.be gentle." Krillin couldn't help but burst out laughing, it was just so amusing when his friend did things like that.like that time they were going to save someone and he acting like a maiden in distress (that's another story). Goku soon broke into laughter also, falling on Vegeta's lap and looking up at him, pointing. "Ya.. haahahahahahehehehehe.shoulda seen the look on ya face.haahahahahahehehehehe. priceless!" Goku bellowed while laughing, making the prince angry and excited all at once; having Goku on your lap just had that type of effect on people. Chichi came back while they were laughing and silently slipped out of the room, not wanting to be in a room with Vegeta when he was angry. Vegeta pushed Goku off his lap and made him fly across the room. All the laughter died in an instant. Goku's eyes glazed over with something that could only be described as a warrior's fury. He pushed himself away from the wall and smiled the best idiot's smile he could think of, covering his mask of anger and hurt with joy. Vegeta silently poured the drinks, aware of the uncomfortable silence and the sudden heat the room had possessed. "Damn heaters," he said to himself, vaguely aware of the extra heat extracted from Goku and the humming sound the vents made as air was pushed through them, "they come on in the summer, even when it's not cold. I think I should blast them into oblivion." Krillin giggled at the statement, expecting his, unusually silent friend to answer; he did. Goku chuckled softly the display of Get-sama talking to himself, and then took the glass that had been silently offered to him by Krillin from Vegeta. 


	4. Goku didwhat!

Chapter 4  
  
Goku did.what!  
  
.Three hours later. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin were laughing so hard, Goku fell on the floor and Krillin had to clutch his stomach. "Wait, and then he smacked the chicken and he said that the chicken had been bad. He was so drunk he tried to kill all the chickens cause he said they were bad and evil." Krillin choked out through full, hardy laughs. "I did not," Goku yelled through chuckles and a blushing exterior. "Look, he's blushing." Krillin exclaimed, pointing at his companion. Vegeta couldn't help but break into louder laughs at the pouting Goku. Once their chuckling got down to a minimum, Krillin suggested that they play a game of strip poker with the cards he had brought from home. "I'm in." Goku exclaimed, crossing his legs and sitting up on the floor. Vegeta nodded once, even though his head ached a little from the half a bottle of vodka they had drank. Krillin pulled the desk off its side where Goku had knocked it. (A:N/ just incase you don't know, a Saiyan size Bottle of Vodka is about five times bigger than that of a large bottle of human vodka and it's a lot stronger. Just trying to give you an idea of how much they drank) "Ok, none of that putting extra socks on, you guys. You lose, and you gotta strut what ya got." Krillin explained as he dealt the cards. Vegeta and Goku picked up their hands. Goku's face contorted into confusion and sorrow. He had a queen of hearts, a 3 of diamonds, a 7 of spades, a six of hearts and a 9 of clovers. Vegeta smiled wickedly, having a full house the first time dealt and seeing Goku put down his whole hand. Krillin gave him five cards and kept his hand to himself. "One pair and a house." Krillin proclaimed, smiling widely as he put his hand down. Goku looked down at his new hand and smiled widely as well. "One pair and a house of the same suite." Goku chuckled, setting his cards down and sticking his tongue out. "You might want to put that tongue away Kakarrot." Vegeta told him, gruffly, laying his hand face up and enjoying the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. "Strip," he told them, simply, moving his hand in the air as if saying that it was an order. "You cheated." Goku mumbled, taking off his pair of socks and tossing them at Krillin, who did the same. "I never cheat," Vegeta said, smugly. When Krillin and Goku were finished moping, Krillin dealt a second hand, carefully counting the cards in the deck and making sure they were all there, just in case. He handed the last card to himself and placed the deck next to him to keep an eye on. Again, Vegeta had a full house and Goku and Krillin wound up taking off their shirts. For another 2 games, Krillin and Vegeta were left with their pants and Goku in nothing but his silk, black boxers (making Vegeta and Krillin have to concentrate harder on the game to keep their minds focused). "Full house," Krillin and Vegeta said in unison, placing their hands on the table face up. Goku pouted, looking like he was going to cry at having to take off the rest of his clothes from losing. The floor was cold, even though the room was hot and it was somewhat a relief to get rid of the darn things. He stood up from his place on the floor and took off his boxers, reveling.everything (including that tight ass *shakes herself). "Now," Goku told them in a big smile, "you guys have to take something off and keep it off if I have to walk around naked." "But, I won," Vegeta and Krillin told him in unison, both of them finding the floor very interesting. "No you didn't," Goku told them, walking over to Vegeta's bed that they had left while playing the card game, "If Vegeta and Krillin both had a full house then both lost, seeing as each full house would be considered the game winner, it would be logical to say that we played two games in one, which would mean, both players lost and both would lose a piece of clothing." Goku explained. During his explanation, both men were staring at him in shock, not believing that Goku, the 'innocent one', actually had some intelligence. "Where did you learn to analyze, Goku?" Krillin asked, mouth-hanging open. "Come on, Krillin. My dad hates the fact that I'm a tad naïve, I think I'd at least have the heart not let him hate me for being stupid." Goku exclaimed, sitting down on Vegeta's bed and trying his best to cover himself with his tail and his legs. Krillin snapped out of his shock and noticed what Goku was doing. "Hey," Krillin exclaimed, " I told you, you have to strut what ya got, it's not like we haven't seen ya before anyway. Besides, I want to have the right of teasing you." Goku pouted again, standing up and letting his tail fall from his manhood. Krillin stopped his giggling and Vegeta stared at the same thing that Krillin was staring at. Goku had a really, really, really, REALLY BIG.part, at least 9-inches.soft (soft means not hard or excited, just in case you don't know, and in that case, you shouldn't be reading this). Goku smiled brightly, ignoring their stares and waved his tail lightly in the air. Vegeta and Krillin, eventually, made their way up to Goku's face and stared at that as well. All of Goku's innocence left his face and eyes, leaving an evil grin, considered so sexy that a thousand sexy women would not hold a candle to just that smile. His eyes held a glint of something between lust and excitement, the kind of look given when just about to reach completion. Behind Goku, his tail waved in the air, serving as a hypnotizing dance that would allure even the straightest of men, and seeing that no one in the room fit even the barest of that profile, you can imagine the troubles and ideas going through Vegeta and Krillin's mind. Goku walked from the bed to the door, not once looking at them and smiling the entire way, making his hips swing from side to side with each step, and brushing past them on the way back to the bed, picking up his boxers, gracefully, along the way and sliding them on. His innocence returned and his evil grin disappeared into a bright, cheesy, smile. "Ok, I did it." Goku breathed, moved toward his bedroom door, on the other side of the two that seemed to be staring at him a little too hard. "I'm tired," he yawned, stretching and opening the door that led to his bedroom, "You can find your way out, right Krillin?" Goku asked, not waiting for a reply before he closed the door behind him. Vegeta slowly turned his head toward Krillin, Krillin doing the same. He raised a questioning eyebrow without speaking a word and wound-up on top of Krillin, desperately needing a release from his torment and Krillin being all too happy to comply. 


	5. Krillin and Vegetasecret lovers?

Chapter 5  
  
Krillin and Vegeta, secret lovers.?  
  
Goku woke up sore, a headache beating against his forehead and a dry throat from drinking. He sat up in his bed and looked around, noting that he was wearing black silk boxers and seeing a cart of food and what looked like an aspirin bottle, at the foot of his bed. "Thanks, Yamcha and Chichi," he mumbled to himself, crawling to the foot of the bed and opening the bottle of aspirin, popping three in his mouth and swallowing the glass of water left in one big gulp. He felt better while he tried to remember what happened last night. He got up from the bed, leaving the food (for now), and walking over to Vegeta's room where he remembered leaving Krillin, opening the door to see Vegeta closing the door that led to the hall and whispering something he couldn't hear. Sneaking up to Vegeta with great stealth (seeing as he had a headache he did a pretty good job), he came up behind the shorter Saiyan before he closed the door, and quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, startling the older Saiyan. "What ya doin', Geta-sama?" Goku asked nuzzling his neck and pulling the shorter Saiyan to him; Vegeta was so shocked by the contact he didn't answer. Goku placed his chin on Vegeta's shoulder, closing his eyes and rocking from side to side, humming. "K-Kakarrot what are you doing?" Vegeta exclaimed, trying, in vain, to get out of the taller Saiyans grip. "Is that my name now?" Goku asked, chuckling and then wrapping his tail around Vegeta's waist, letting his arms fall to his sides, and lifting him off the ground. "You know what, I think you and Krillin are so uptight," Goku chuckled, turning the Saiyan around and lifting him to meet him eye to eye, "if I show a little affection my name becomes K-Kakarrot or G-Goku, loosen up," Goku exclaimed, shaking the smaller Saiyan a bit with his tail and then placing him back on the floor. "Are you trying to say that prince's don't want any affection shown or given?" Goku said sarcastically, moving his tail in front of Vegeta's face. Vegeta couldn't help but grab the damn thing; eager to see exactly why Goku let it trail behind him and didn't wrap it around his waist, ignoring the fact that Goku was trying to be his 'friend'. Goku jumped in surprise when Vegeta grabbed his tail, the sensation making him want to jump anything in sight and have his way with it. When his tail was touched, it served to excite him; he had worked it out so it wouldn't hurt when someone grabbed it, but it was still sensitive. Goku basically ripped his tail away from Vegeta, not liking others to touch his tail and wrapped it protectively around his waist. "Now look who doesn't want affection," Vegeta blurted out before thinking. "It didn't hurt, I just don't let people that are mean touch my tail," Goku simply stated, smiling innocently and then throwing Vegeta over his shoulder. He tossed him on his bed and then followed. "You look tired, what did you do last night when I went to bed?" Goku asked, his feet swinging in the air as he lay on his belly and looked up at Vegeta who was sitting up, angrily, in his own bed. "That's none of your damn business!" He exclaimed, feeling his face flush and inwardly scowling at it. "Did Krillin get home ok, then?" Goku asked, frowning a bit but still as cheerful as ever. Vegeta looked at Goku through narrowed eyes as he realized that Goku could have seen Krillin leave. "Dondè està Yamcha y Chichi?" Goku asked, kicking his legs in the air playfully. "No habla español." Vegeta replied, not noticing that it was Goku who had spoken it. "Còmo tù puedes hable español?" Goku responded, smiling his idiot's smile. "Locacìons, y tù?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes at the simpleton. Someone such as Kakarrot was not permitted to learn so much, this fact brought him back to Goku being a Super Saiyan. "Mismo." Goku told him, looking up with curious eyes, his smile turning into a smirk. "What are you smirking at, and while the hell are you in my bed?" Vegeta exclaimed, looking down on the third-class warrior that had surpassed him. Goku's smile faded as he pouted and rolled out of Vegeta's bed and stood. "Why do you have to be so mean Geta-sama? I don't know what Krillin sees in you, you smell exactly like him; I just hope that his wife won't notice, or his kid. Lucky enough for you that I'm his friend, otherwise I'd make sure that his wife knew he was sleeping with someone such as you, sire." Goku told him, bowing formally and walking out the door that leads to the hallway. "Kakarrot, you get back here, I haven't finished talking to you!" Vegeta yelled as he stormed after him. Goku practically ran to Yamcha's room, knocking on the door fiercely before hearing Vegeta yelling at him. "Could I stay with you?" Goku asked Yamcha when he opened the door, "I don't want to stay in that room. All I do is live like I was at home, it's not like I do anything anyway, so why does he want me to stay in that damn room? If I'm gonna stay here then at lease let me do a little bit of work," Goku told him, walking into Yamcha's room when he allowed him in. Yamcha looked down the hall, getting a glimpse of the prince before closing his door quickly. "Yeah, you can stay here for a bit, but if Vegeta comes looking for you then I can't help you. I won't tell him you're here, just don't say so, ok?" Yamcha whispered. "We have it pretty easy, Kakarrot-kun. Most slaves die before they reach the age of 12, we only work for Prince Vegeta, and no one else. We are shunned from the rest of the place, just because he doesn't like to share his 'servants'," Yamcha explained as he walked Goku over to a couch that was on the far end of the reasonably large room. A second later a knock came to the door and Goku sighed, knowing that he better not run from Vegeta, or was it Prince Vegeta? He got up and walked to the door, even though Yamcha told him to let him knock. "Yes, sire?" Goku asked emotionlessly, bowing in the presence of the Prince. Vegeta scowled at him, his pride starting to weigh whether or not to have him killed but every other part of him wanting to kiss that emotionless face and make it into that of shock. "Come with me," Vegeta told him like he would Yamcha, yet harsher. Goku followed Vegeta back to Vegeta's room and stood at attention. "Did you want something, Your Highness?" Goku asked, keeping his eyes cast down as a servant may do for his or her master. "Why are you acting like this?" Vegeta exclaimed. "You're so damn emotional at the wrong times and you are too fucking naïve for your own good! I'm trying to be a 'nice person' here and all you can do keep have your head in the God Damn clouds! What's wrong with you? You're not a normal slave, you know! Your even more abnormal then Yamcha and Chichi! You're here as a fucking concubine, damn it! Not as a slave, not as a servant! You're here for my personal needs, do you understand! Nothing else! That was your brother's place! I didn't force him; he wanted it, all of it! And I'll be fucking happy when I can get him back! All you want is a coloring book and some crayons and you'll be just dandy! Fuck you, I don't want to deal with some little boy that looks like a man!" Vegeta yelled at Goku, backing him into a door with each word and so close that his quick breaths tickled Goku's neck and made him a tad more comfortable then he should have been. "Geta-sama," Goku told him, wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist and his face becoming full of cheerfulness and that damn innocence, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he continued, hugging Vegeta, "I didn't know that my brother was your love. I thought he was just a regular servant, or even a servant like Yamcha and Chichi. I am naïve, and I'm sorry for all the things that I did to make you angry. I just wanted and still want to be your friend, just until my brother returns and until you want me to leave." Goku smiled as Vegeta reluctantly hugged him back, patting him on the back once as a sign of affection. "I take you you've never been hugged before?" Goku asked Vegeta sarcastically, pulling away from him and smiling down on the shorter Saiyan. Vegeta pouted.he actually pouted. and looked up at Goku. "Affection is a sign of weakness," he stated, turning on his heel and walking toward his bed, flopping down on it. "Or a sign of strength," Goku countered, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his back. 


	6. Goku's fascination

Chapter Six  
  
Goku's fascination  
  
Goku sat on his bed, smiling at the two people that had just walked into his room. "Yamcha, Chichi, can I ask the two of you a question?" He asked them, lying down on his bed and looking to the ceiling. He heard an 'um-hum' as a reply and groaned before asking the question that had been eating away at him. "Do you think liking a guy like that is a bad thing?" He asked, eyes closed, as he thought of the object in question. Since that night, all he could think about was Vegeta, even though the other Saiyan practically hated to be around him, he couldn't help but think of him in the way he use to think of Krillin. When he noticed that he hadn't gotten an answer, he opened his eyes and looked around the, now, empty room. He rolled his eyes and then closed them again, not really dwelling on the fact that Chichi and Yamcha have been keeping a long distance between him and themselves. He sat up in the bed, pulling off his training uniform and going into the showers, feeling as if he needed the warm water to clear his mind a bit. He turned on the shower and let the water run through his hair and down his back, relishing in the warmth and the steam that appeared from his body. Vegeta watched Goku shower from the door, his manhood rigid at the sight of rippling muscles and a beautifully, perfect behind, him being naked after wanting to take a cold shower. For the past few days, he had been able to call Kakarott's little friend to help him with the problem and even on a few occasions he had called for Radditz, but nothing helped. No one was able to fulfill his need for the idiot and he wanted him so bad. He whimpered at the thought of taking those perfect cheeks between his hands and. Goku's head spun around at the little sound and he looked into the prince's lustful eyes. "Hey, Geta-sama, you wanted to take a shower?" Goku asked him, rubbing soap on his chest and on the parts of his back that he could reach. Vegeta nodded once, not able to respond, his eyes locked on Goku's own hard-on. Goku looked down, blushing slightly and then looked back up, the blush still evenly spread throughout his face. "What? The water was cold and then it turned hot, you know.um. you want to join me?" Goku stuttered, not thinking of anything better to say, "Less water to waste?" Vegeta stared into his eyes when he finally got enough will power to pull his eyes away from Kakarott's essential limb; he nodded again, taking off his clothes with mouth agape and walked into the rather large shower with Goku. On both sides of the shower walls were showerheads, each one facing the other. Vegeta grabbed the other bar of soap and washed with his back facing Goku. "So, I was talking to Radditz today," Goku started, after the long silence, "and he wants to stay there. I told him that I'd talk to you about it and that I didn't know if you wanted me to stay longer or not." Vegeta looked over his shoulder for a moment and then back at the shower wall he was facing, "Well, you did make me lose my servant, so what would you give me for his freedom?" Vegeta asked emotionlessly, not really wanting to let go of his obsession but a bit happy that he wouldn't be tormented everyday. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a hard chest against his back and something else pressed against his back as well. "I don't want to stay with you, Geta-sama," Goku whined as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "K-Kakarott, what are you d-doing?" Vegeta stuttered when Goku wrapped his arms around him. "Vegeta, I need you." Goku mumbled as he nibbled on the man's neck and ear. "S-Stop." Vegeta urged as he felt his knees go weak and his stomach flutter, Goku pulled him closer and. Goku awoke from his dream, panting hard and stuck with a raging hard-on. He hit the bed angrily. He knew it had been a dream when he didn't see Yamcha and Chichi in his room, but his body didn't want him to know that, and being the idiot, he complied. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought to himself, getting out of the bed naked, and walking into Vegeta's room. He saw the prince sound asleep as he crawled into the bed next to him, throwing his arm over the sleeping prince. Vegeta woke-up, a bit startled, but then relaxed when he realized the familiar ki. "Bad dream?" He mumbled over his shoulder, still not fully awake. "Yes," Goku told him sleepily, snuggling closer to his prince, his obsession. 


	7. Vegeta and Goku

Chapter Seven  
  
Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Vegeta turned around in the bed, facing a sweaty Goku. "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked when he saw the sweat coming from Goku's brow. "I think the dream had a bad.effect." Goku told him, looking down at his manhood. "Ahhh.." Vegeta moaned when he looked down at the erect member only a few inches away from him, "w-what exactly did you d-dream about?" Vegeta asked him, backing away from Goku. (This is the part where you start to play "With You" by Linkin' Park). "You." Goku told him, leaning forward and pushing his lips against Vegeta's in a passionate kiss. Vegeta was swallowed by the contact alone; Goku's hot, wet lips pressed against his cold, dry one's. He moaned into the kiss, being completely absorbed by that alone. Goku's tongue flicked out of his mouth, running over the top and bottom of Vegeta's lips asking for permission to enter; Vegeta opened and gasped at the feeling of Goku's hot tongue in his mouth, filling Vegeta with an urge to kiss back. Soon the one sided kiss became a battle for dominance, ending with Goku on the bottom and Vegeta panting on top of him. "K-Kakarrot." Vegeta moaned when Goku started to grind them together, the only restriction a pair of black boxers that Vegeta was wearing. Goku quickly removed Vegeta's underwear, eager to have the Saiyan even though he didn't know what to do. Vegeta felt himself being pulled and looked down to see that Goku was pulling on his member, hard and slow and.he thought to himself, losing his train of thought as it happened. He wanted to be inside his Kakarrot, even though he was practically sure that Goku's was a virgin, was is right.he thought when Goku let him go. Vegeta's tongue trailed down his chest, leaving a wet trail down to his member. Vegeta took it into his mouth, sucking the tip and then moving to engulf the entire limb, moving up and down with his head. Oh my god, he tastes so good.Vegeta thought. Goku moaned, "Vegeta." forgetting his place and basically everything else except Vegeta at the moment. The sound Goku made sent a shiver down Vegeta's back, hearing his name on the other Saiyan's tongue, pushing him to the edge of his control, he needed to be in him and now! He positioned himself at Goku's opening, looking him in the eye as soon as those ebony depths focused from their lustful haze. "This is going to hurt." Vegeta told him huskily, Goku nodded slowly; eager to find what such a feeling was like. Vegeta entered him slowly, watching as the Saiyan below him went through several different emotions: pain, uncertainty, and a slight look of pleasure. He waited until Goku got use to it until he pulled back and thrust again. Goku felt the pain and then a large amount of pleasure as Vegeta hit his prostate. He screamed, loud, long, and hard as the pleasure waved through his being. "Vegeta." Goku whined when Vegeta stopped as he was reaching toward his heaven. Vegeta had stopped for air, they had been going at it for almost three hours and Goku was more than ready to go for more. Radditz never lasted this long, he thought to himself before he was hit with a male storm of bliss when Goku pushed himself down onto Vegeta's member. They moved together, one down and the other up. Goku was the first to reach his ecstasy, followed by Vegeta, their chest being coating by a smooth, liquid white color as they rode the waves of passion, falling to the bed they had been sitting on in exhaustion. Nice.to.know.he's. a screamer.Vegeta thought to himself, hearing a soft whisper before he fell asleep: 'I love you.' Vegeta woke up alone, looking around frantically in search of his newly acquired lover. He shot up in the bed, sitting up completely and looking around, slightly dizzy when he did so. Goku came in the room, pushing a food cart stark naked, making Vegeta want him all over again. He had woken up with a hard on before but never a full blown one like he was experiencing now. "I thought that you might be hungry," Goku stated, grabbing a bowl of cherries and cream. He crawled on the bed and offered Vegeta some. When he just stared, Goku shrugged and sat next to him, eating one cherry at a time, dipping the cherries into the cream and sucking the cream off before devouring the cherry. "What?" He asked when Vegeta didn't stop staring at him. Vegeta giggled nervously, "You have cream and cherry juice on your bottom lip," Vegeta explained, smiling generously. Goku licked his lips, sending the cherry juices down his chin and the cream to move into the corners of his lips. "Did I get it?" He asked, looking at Vegeta expectantly. Vegeta shook his head slowly, then hesitantly leaned forward to remove the cream and cherry juice. His tongue flicked out to lap up the juices on his chin and ran his tongue upward to those wonderful lips, making Goku shiver. The juice was sweet and tart all at once, lighting his mouth on fire with the taste of Goku and cherries. He moaned when he kissed Goku, tasting sweet cream and cherry on his lips and inside his mouth. Vegeta moved to put the cherries aside, getting a disapproving grunt from Goku. "Wait," he whispered into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta loved the tone of his voice, husky and sexy. Goku took the cream away from Vegeta, digging his finger in and trailing it down Vegeta's chest, his mouth following his fingers and tasting the cream mixed with the smoky taste of his lover. "Um.Kakarrot." Vegeta moaned as Goku's tongue traveling down his body, leaving a wet trail of delight. Vegeta lifted Goku's head from his heated body and kissed him viciously. "I want you in me," Vegeta moaned against his Goku's lips, smiling wickedly. Goku was a tad bit taken aback; he had never entered anyone like that. Vegeta moved the cream from the bed before sliding onto Goku's 10 inches of tissue and skin. He moaned as Vegeta lowered himself onto him, the feeling even greater than that of the night before. Vegeta let out a scream of pleasure as Goku's member pushed against his prostate. Goku stayed still for a moment, Vegeta's face was contorted into a bit of pain and pleasure. His walls tightened and Goku's body reacted on it's own, by pulling out a little and then thrusting back in. Vegeta couldn't feel anything but Kakarrot and Goku couldn't feel anything other then this wonderful bliss of Vegeta. They moved together, kissing in between gasps and moans. Goku pushed Vegeta down on the bed, pounding harder and faster into his lover and Vegeta's screams became little more than moans of ecstasy in both their ears. He kissed Vegeta so hard that he drew blood, lapping it up greedily and moving at the same time. Vegeta was the first to lose himself and then Goku soon after, filling his prince and lavishing the waves of ecstasy that rode through both him and his lover. "Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked panting under the welcome weight of his lover. "Hai, Vegeta?" Goku asked him, kissing his lovers neck slowly and licking at the taste of Vegeta. Vegeta shivered at the husky tone of Goku's voice and the feeling of his lips against his neck. "C-Can I ask you a q-question?" Vegeta murmured as his hard-on began to return. Goku stopped his assault on Vegeta's neck, giggling at Vegeta and his tone that sounded soft and weak. "Of course," Goku answered, pulling out of Vegeta, making him groan then rubbing each other's members together. Vegeta moaned something out and Goku couldn't understand it. He kissed Vegeta neck and flicked his tongue out over the sensitive flesh behind his ear. "What was that, Vegeta?" He whispered, rubbing harder and harder on Vegeta until the prince's breath came in short gasp. "K-Kakarrot." Vegeta moaned as he was pushed into the familiar haze of bliss. "Is that it, Vegeta? Is that why you and Krillin say my name like that?" Goku whispered against Vegeta's ear, his soft breath ticking the prince. "I-I just wanted t-to know I-if you have t-the." He tried to say but was cut off by a moan that escaped dry, parted lips. Goku covered Vegeta's mouth with his own, effectively stifling the moans that emerged from his mouth and using his tongue to taste his prince. Neither of them took notice of the tingling feeling that they insisters made in their gums. Goku bit down into the soft flesh of Vegeta's neck, Vegeta doing the same as they lapped at the remains of blood, still rubbing against one another. Vegeta climaxed again, probably in record time, lying under his love panting things like: Oh, Kami, and For Kami's sake. Goku climaxed also and laid on his love, rolling off of him but snuggling close enough to tickle Vegeta's nose with his hair. Panting with his head on Vegeta's chest, Goku finally asked: "You were saying, my prince?" Vegeta stroked Goku's hair as he once again drifted off to sleep, due to exhaustion before whispering; "I'm just making sure that you don't have the gland so you won't get pregnant." Goku stayed wide-awake. He had the gland and he hadn't thought about getting pregnant. He sat up after he made sure that Vegeta was sleeping, told by the sound of his breathing and the way his heart slowed down to a steady pace. Goku had to pry himself out of the prince's grip, walking out of the room after pulling on some pants and walked to the medical center. He had to know if he was with child, which would be a miracle all on its own. 


	8. GOKU'S WHAT!

Chapter Eight  
  
Goku's what!  
  
Vegeta woke up alone, somewhat relieved and disappointed that his love had left the room a second time without his notice (mind you, Saiyan senses are strong enough to tell when a person is leaving or coming *wink wink). Goku walked in the room, wearing his black silk boxers and looking a tad frightened. "What's wrong, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked him gruffly, sitting up in the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Goku looked up at Vegeta from where his eyes had been glued to the floor and stopped walking to the bed like he had seen him for the first time. "Vegeta, when you said that you didn't want me to get pregnant, did you mean it?" Goku asked him, sitting at the foot of the bed with his back turned to Vegeta. Vegeta's face went through several levels of confusion as he thought of what Goku might mean none of which Goku saw. "What do you mean, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked him, crawling up to sit next to the younger Saiyan. "I mean that if I was pregnant, and this is a big if, then would you want me to have the child?" Goku asked, not meeting the prince's eyes but finding the floor very interesting. "What?" He exclaimed, "It's disgraceful to even suggest such a thing as abortion!" Vegeta was starting to get angry, but he had no idea what he was angry over himself. He felt a surge of anger when the thought of Goku losing a child on purpose was brought up, if he's with child, he's going to have it! He thought to himself, standing up and looking down on Goku that refused to meet his eyes. "Vegeta-sama.?" Goku asked, looking up at the prince hesitantly. The weakness in his voice made Vegeta flinch and he knew he was about to hear something not too good, "I think I-I'm pregnant." Goku told him locking eyes with the floor again and a frown on his face. Vegeta was shocked beyond belief, beyond whatever the normal limit of shock is. "You're what?" Vegeta exclaimed so loud that Goku had to cover his ears. I knew he wouldn't take it well, Goku thought to himself, as Vegeta stood completely rigid. Goku stood up and turned to leave. If Vegeta weren't going to except the child, he'd raise him or her on his own.  
  
Sorry it's so short ^_^. 


	9. Vegeta's a father?

Chapter Nine  
  
Vegeta's a.father?  
  
Goku walked out the palace, eyes cold and distant as he thought about what he was going to do about the child he carried and what Vegeta had said to him. "Wait, Kakarrot, I want you to." He heard Vegeta say when he ran after him. Goku stopped and turned around looking at his prince with eyes that seemed to just grasp what's going on around them. "What do you want, Vegeta-sama?" Goku asked him, hope in his eyes that seemed to just come to life at the possibility of having a child with his love. "Stay.I think I want a child." Vegeta choked out, not really sure of his decision but still wanting Goku to be with him. Goku walked toward him, eyes blank and mind focused on one thing: Vegeta. "And what about Krillin?" Goku asked, looking at his love seriously, needing an answer. Vegeta closed the space of a foot between the two of them, covering Goku's lips, startling the other Saiyan as he was pulled down to meet the prince's questing tongue. "Does that answer your question?" Vegeta asked huskily against the other man's lips. Goku kissed him back, twirling him in the air as they shared a passionate kiss. Three years later "Daddy.what's this?" Luke asked Goku, pointing to a picture of Vegeta standing erect with his sword lying against his side. Vegeta walked into their little home, growling about how he was appointed to be a Lord of the court even though his father told him that he was to raise his family away from royal life. I was raised there and I turned out just fine, he thought to himself, hanging up his royal banner and leaving his sword at the door just in case he ever used it (the sword was just for show). "That's your papa's sword, he never uses it, but it's to hurt bad people. I have my own weapon, ya know." Goku told his son, wiggling his fingers in front of his face. "What's your weapon?" Luke asked him, looking up at his father with big innocent eyes. "Tickles!" Goku exclaimed, tickling his son, rolling with him on the floor and laughing with the giggling. Vegeta walked in on them, his usually grumpy face taking in the picture that his son and his mate made. He stood in the doorway to his room, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the giggling idiots. His son had been born with his features and Goku's bright, innocent eyes, along with a combination of their personalities. "Baka." He sighed, drawing their attention. Luke jumped up in the air, flinging himself onto his papa. "Papa, Daddy said that you don't use a sword and that he uses tickles, what can I use? What do you use?" The little boy asked at a fast pace, looking up with pure innocence. Vegeta growled at Goku that was now sitting on the floor, pouting that his playmate/son was taken away, or rather left. "I'll tell you when I start to train you, myself. Now go and play with Krillin; he just got back from work," Vegeta told his son, ruffling his hair and putting him down. Luke ran off to play with his daddy's best friend, knowing that his papa didn't like him that much but was ok with him (Vegeta and Krillin acted like it never happened after Luke was born and came to an agreement with his best friend that it was never going to happen again). "You really need to stop softening the boy, Kakarott," Vegeta told him, his arms crossed as he flopped down on the couch and looked down on his mate who was sitting on the floor. "I think he needs a little extra love. I was given even more attention and look at how I turned out," Goku told him, his head thrown back as he giggled. Vegeta growled and closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the rather large couch. "Baka." He growled through clinched teeth. Goku crawled over to Vegeta, his tail swaying behind him. He ran his hands up and over Vegeta's pants, teasing at the bulge with his lips. Vegeta's head snapped up at the feeling of Goku between his legs. "What are you.?" He was cut off when Goku kissed him, lips warm and wet and tasty as always. Vegeta kissed back, running his tongue over the assaulting lips and uncrossing his arms to wrap them around Goku, pulling him down onto his lap. Goku smiled into the kiss, satisfied that he still had the desired effect on his love. Vegeta moaned as Goku slowly slid off the spandex pants, his hands teasing the sensitive flesh between Vegeta's legs, just below his hard. "Papa, what are you and Daddy doing?" Luke asked, holding hands with a shocked Krillin and looking up at his fathers. Goku blushed and quickly jumped off of Vegeta, a blur of light as he swooped up his son and walked away. "Nothing, your papa was just in need of some help." Goku told his son, ruffling his black spikes and going to play with him. Vegeta was left with a hard-on, panting as Krillin stared at him in shock. "Thanks a lot shorty," Vegeta pouted, pulling up his pants and straightening his outfit. Krillin sighed, reminded that he would never have either of the two now that he had a wife and another kid on the way, including the one that had already came a year after Luke was born, Tommy. Vegeta sat on the couch for a moment or two until he got tired of the silence. "It's gonna be a long day," Vegeta said out loud, a bit upset that he probably wasn't going to get any tonight or tomorrow night and he was stuck with a hard-on that only Goku could cure (he tried Krillin before but it didn't work). He sighed again and went to go see if Goku would mind giving Luke to Krillin for the next few nights.  
  
The End. That's it hope you like'd it, please review and watch out for the next series, Alexi-dbz. Disclaimer: I TOLD YOU I DON'T OWN IT. 


End file.
